1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a muscle supporter and a muscle support method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-238930 discloses a texture member having elasticity and worn on the human body to assist a muscle to contract. Such a texture member (hereinafter referred to as a “muscle supporter”) finds applications in a variety of fields.
The muscle supporter disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-238930 is the texture member having a three-dimensional structure covering the waist. In the related art, if a user stoops forward at the waist, the elasticity of the texture member applies force to straighten the user's back. With the related art technique, the user is enabled to straighten his or her back with smaller muscle strength. In other words, the texture member assists the user to perform normal activities of daily life and exercise.
Related art techniques are not possibly support muscle in an effective way.